My White Queen, you are
by Arwenloverish
Summary: Inspired from a scene of The White Queen BBC. In losing something they find their way back to each other. (One shot). (Medieval)


« Talk to me »

He could already feel how tensed she was. But as soon as he pronounced those three words, he swore if he touched her, he would feel nothing but a skin as cold as stone.

« I do not feel like talking right now », he expected such a cold voice, emotionless. _What have I done to deserve that ? It wasnt my fault but God's will._

« I'm sorry, I... » the words died in his throat as he felt her looking at him.

It was dark in the room, it surely was past midnight. The candels died long ago, yet they were not sleeping. They have been staying in the throne room receiving the prayers and small gifts from the people who cared. Nobles or commoners. Known or unknown. Then, they returned to their chambers. None of them was speaking. They undressed quietly. Merlin excused himself for the night, he could understand. _She always considered him as her son_.

Both laid down in bed now, they were both starring at the ceiling. They've been silent until he could bear no more. He regretted it instantly.

« Are you really ? Or are you crossing your fingers under that sheet ? »

« Guinev... »

« Do not Guinevere me Arthur ! That time when the sound of my name on your lips could make me weak is over. »

« What happened ? » Reluctantly he turned his head at her.

« You cant be serious here », she stood up in one fluid movement and headed towards the window. All she wanted was to be as far from him as possible. She glanced at the courtyard down there. _He would have loved it here, the noises, the people … everybody does,_ she thought. A tear fell on her face.

« Thats not what I meant Guinevere and you know it. Yes yesterday was the worst day of your life, but I am not to blame. It's not my fault if they both died. If I could, I... »

She turned around to face him, tears falling on her face now. All he could see was anger, sadness, hatred ...even contempt. Anything but love. It made him speechless. If the eyes could kill, he would be dead by now for sure.

« Whose fault is it then ? Because I need to blame someone and the only person that I can find that could be a little bit guilty is you ! You killed him for not being there when I needed you the most. »

« Guinevere, listen to yourself you're being mad » he reached her in no time, taking her hands in his. « Our son died because God brought him to life too soon, your mother died because it was her time. God always call back the ones he loves the most the first. No one is to blame »

He wished he could erase that day of her life, seeing her so sad, so broken. The look in her eyes, he didnt know he would hurt so much. She was his life. And she was barely alive now. She was almost being delirious at times. Yes, things were not that good between them lately but surely it happened in every couple. Not because he's the King and she's the Queen means the passion should be burning forever, shouldnt it ? Their lovemaking was great. It always have been. But lately, he needed somethingelse. Something new. They have been married for about 10 years. She gave him four children, 3 daughters and a son. Maybe, one more child wasnt in the plans of God. Maybe he should have not pushed his luck. Maybe he was being punishe for whatever he did. He sometimes felt like he was going to lose her forever, right now was one of those times.

« You are to blame. Maybe I wouldnt have given birth to our son so soon if I wasnt spending every single hour of my days wondering if I have to flee for my life. » Pulling back her hands from his, she took a step away. Chin up, she dared facing him for the first time. _This is it Guinevere, time for crying is over._

« What on earth are you talking about ? » He frowned as he was slowly registering what she's just said.

« I know Arthur. I know about that Nimueh girl. »

Now he saw it, the love in her eyes. But not the way he'd love to see it. He hurt her like he never did before, he knew it.

But he was dumbsrtuck._ Thats the reason ?_ Thats the reason why she has been so distant lately ? Because he beded another woman. He was the King, surely he could take a whore if he wanted to.

He sighed. He didnt seem ashamed in the slightest. More like annoyed. And it made her furious even more.

« It meant nothing. It was pure distraction, she's one of the tavern's women. »

« Do I care who she is ? She could be a princess, I'd still be mad about this. Where were you last night ? when Merlin had to look for you when I was giving birth to our already dead son ! »

« Guinevere, I am the King, those things happen. When you married me you should have known it could happen. It doesnt change whats left between us but understand we arent twenty anymore. This time when I met you in the middle of the road is long gone. You're Queen now, so act like one ! »

« This is rich coming from you Arthur ! And do not talk to me about whats left between us because there's nothing ! » With that she tried to walk past him, but he hold her arm back making her turn herself so she could face him. He immediately grabbed her waist so he was holding her tight.

« My love for you Gwen, I love you more than anything in this world. And it wont change until my last breath. You're the person Im thinking of in battle. You're the person I want to go back to when I am drained of all my strength. You are home. My life, my everything, my love. You're pushing me back, slowly, you're trying to get your freedom back but I wont let you. I am your King but most of all I am your husband, you're mine as I'm yours. Im sorry for what I did, it was foolishness. I thought I wanted something new but I actually wanted you back to me. Just you. Not the children. We've changed, we arent twenty anymore and _we'_ve got to act like the rulers we are. But I need you » He let out a breath before a smile slowly appeared on his face « I was in darkness until you brought light in my life, my white queen you are »

_He remembered_. Those words he told her in the intimacy of their chambers on their wedding night, when she was nervous to present herself naked to his eyes. With those words, he gave her a passionate kiss. Regaining her composure, she parted her lips to give him access and soon their tongues met in a wild dance as he lead her back to their cold, soon to be warm, bed.

* * *

thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated ! =)

this is my very first fanfic but I have something modernish in store xoxo

ps: as you noticed, english isnt my first language, sorry for the mistakes !


End file.
